


Waiting on a Friend

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "tie."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waiting on a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "tie."

Gym was the one seventh-grade class where Xander outshone Willow. She didn't mind--he was so cute in the mile run, hair flopping, flaily and awkward but always way ahead of her, even though she kept her gait smooth like you were supposed to. And he'd wait at the finish for her, grinning, proud of himself for once, so it was good.

The day they were doing it for a grade, though, Xander could hardly put any weight on his left foot.

She'd learned not to ask. But she slowed to a walk, and they crossed the finish line together.


End file.
